


Wake up with you

by Hopeful_Foolx



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: (finally I can use that tag), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like Narissa (screaming), Short & Sweet, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whumptober 2020, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Foolx/pseuds/Hopeful_Foolx
Summary: Long days, long nights, falling asleep on your desk and tea that they don't even drink in the end.
Relationships: Elnor & Hugh | Third of Five, Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945483
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Wake up with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dirty liar. ANYWAY, this one is for the HughCrew, as a thank you for existing in general, and for being there yesterday on my birthday when I spent most of the day alone, and making me smile and... Thank you <3 This here is soft, fluff, and probably a good chance to give you diabetis while reading.

“You need to leave eventually”   
  
“Hmhmmm” Elnor grins and nudges Hugh’s arm. If he hadn’t fallen asleep on his literal work desk, he would be more forgiving. And less concerned, but that doesn’t actually count. He told him he should rest too many times by now, and no matter what he said, it didn’t make him take a break. Now he lost his say in the matter. 

And, he is perfectly honest with himself, it’s a little bit adorable.   
  
“A bed will be much more comfortable” He informs him and bites his inner cheek to not grin too much - not like Hugh would see, with his head pillowed on his arms and face hidden there.   
  
“‘m fine here… Not tired” he mumbles but at least lifts his head and blinks at him. His eyes are only half open, a contrast between dark and blue, hair all askew. He lay on the screen of a PADD, the outlines of which left an imprint on his cheek.

“I can see that, and no, you are not. Come on, I’ll make you tea” It’s an offer that should work, because Hugh likes his tea and it will definitely help him sleep. More than the coffee he had earlier.

“I’ve had…” he feels around his desk for the mug and nearly pushes it off the table in the process. It’s empty, dry remains only, how long has he been asleep?

“...too much coffee, yes” He contemplates picking him up for a moment but there are a number of reasons he should and won’t do that. 

“You’ve been running around for two days now, you should take a break” He rounds the desk. 

“I should not, actually. Considering I just fell asleep in my workplace. In my work, actually” He places the PADD neatly on the side and Elnor takes his arm, 

“You should. Up you get, come on” Hugh rubs his forehead but lets Elnor pull him to his feet. 

“Was the tea a promise?” Elnor smiles and presses a kiss to his hair because the look he gives him asks for it.    
  
“On my life” Elnor answers with all the earnesty he can shove into his voice. He puts both hands on Hugh’s shoulders and steers him towards the door. 

“I can walk by myself, Elnor” Yes, he can, he could, but he also just fell asleep on his desk. They saw little of each other in the last week, with Hugh being up and about even earlier than Elnor and in bed later too. No wonder he is so tired. 

“I am perfectly aware of that” He chuckles but doesn’t complain the whole way to their quarters. Only then Elnor lets him go, and only so he can sit down. The imprint is still but less visible on his face now, he notices, and he yawns into the back of his hand and rubs his face again, as if he is trying to wake himself up.

“I’ll get the tea” he swiftly informs him. Hugh just nods and he leaves him alone, so he can change into something comfortable and soft. It’s not a ritual yet, but he would like it to be one. Elnor makes tea, and Hugh, who is not a  _ complete _ menace in the kitchen but close, makes them coffee. Like the start and the end of the day. It feels like home, or like  _ a _ home. People are home, not places, he decides, and it’s the same moment he realizes that he has heard not a single noise from the other room - and knows what happened even before he looks.    
Frankly, Elnor admits to himself, he should have known, and maybe he did know. 

Hugh is already asleep, in all his clothes, even with shoes still on. It looks more like he fell to the side, half sitting then, and immediately asleep on top of the blankets. The outline of the PADD is still there, but he’ll have a pillow-imprint on the other side later. He should wake him up, Elnor thinks for a moment while knowing fully well he won’t. So he just takes off his shoes, puts his legs on the bed and tucks the blanket around him. Hugh gives a quiet humming sound when he does so, but doesn’t wake up. He leaves the tea on the nightstand. 

“Not tired at all, of course” Elnor mumbles when he shuts off the light and closes the door. 

  
  



End file.
